


Where We Are (Together)

by rainingover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: Kihyun knows that both Minhyuk and Hoseok could be dangerous, knows that most of the powerless consider those who have unusual abilities with distrust and distaste, but they love him and he loves them.He wouldn’t want it any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Superpower Square for Monsta X Bingo Winter '17 edition!

(Yoo Kihyun. Power: Negative)

It starts snowing as Kihyun is walking home; swirls of white flurrying around him as he walks. He pulls his scarf up over his chin and mouth, breathes into the fabric and blinks as some of the snow lands on his eyelashes.

It reminds him of Hoseok and the way he moulds tiny snowflakes on the tips of his fingers with drops of warm water when he’s bored. The way that he tries to do it to Minhyuk too, but each droplet of water evaporates on Minhyuk's skin before he can even really begin, Minhyuk giggling as the water disappears. 

Kihyun hums under his breath as he sets one foot in front of the other. He watches his boots make prints underneath his feet as the snow starts to fall heavier and faster around him. Kihyun likes things that remind him of his boyfriends, so he likes being out in the snow.

That's one of the reasons that he likes being out in the sun, too.

When he arrives home, Minhyuk leaps up from the couch, wraps his arms tightly around Kihyun and whines, “You’re so cold. Are you okay?”

“It’s not that cold.” Kihyun laughs, wriggles out of Minhyuk’s grip and dumps the grocery bag on the counter.

“I disagree.” Minhyuk pouts. “Take off your coat quickly and come back here for warming up.” He holds out his arms, heat radiating from his body, until Kihyun relents, hangs up his coat and allows Minhyuk to pull him against his chest.

“You know, most people just turn on the heating or get under blankets in these situations,” Kihyun says. Kihyun rests his head against Minhyuk’s chest and slides his hands under the back of Minhyuk’s sweater. Minhyuk flinches the tiniest amount, but that’s probably more to do with Kihyun’s wandering hands than the cold of his touch. Everything is cold compared to Minhyuk.

“That would be a waste of money when you have me around,” Minhyuk says, pulling back just enough to press a soft kiss to Kihyun’s nose. It warms up instantly.

Minhyuk is wearing a soft expression as he strokes firm circles with his palms on Kihyun’s back. “Hoseok is going to be so happy when he gets out of work and sees this weather.”

Kihyun smiles. “Isn’t he? I thought about texting him to tell him, but I decided to leave it. It’ll be a nice surprise for him.”

“It will be.” Minhyuk agrees. “Shall we start on dinner so we can all eat as soon as he arrives home?”

Kihyun nods and forces himself to pull out of his boyfriend’s embrace. He’s warm now, cosy even. He’s happy. “You can be in charge of melting the cheese for the tteokbokki topping. I’ll do everything else,” he says.

It’s not like he doesn’t trust Minhyuk in the kitchen, it’s just that he sometimes cooks things by accident that weren’t even meant to be eaten hot, and Hoseok isn’t home to counteract it. When Hoseok is home, they all cook together. Or, Kihyun acts as head chef and delegates jobs to his two boyfriends-come-sous chefs, who usually get distracted with cuddling him or each other or both.  Then Kihyun will snap at them, trying not to laugh as he pushes them both out of the kitchen to set the table instead.

And Kihyun knows that both Minhyuk and Hoseok could be dangerous, knows that most of the powerless consider those who have unusual abilities with distrust and distaste, but they love him and he loves them.

He wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

\--

 

(Shin Hoseok. Power: Cold Manipulation)

Hoseok presses his palm to Kihyun’s forehead and worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Kihyun had fallen asleep on the couch just after lunch, mumbling something about a headache and a sore throat.

It’s getting dark now and Kihyun’s skin is slick with sweat and he’s shivering and he keeps making the same joke about knowing how Hoseok and Minhyuk both feel at the same time because of it.

The first time he’d said it, Minhyuk had quipped, “You already know how it feels to have us both at the same time,” and stuck his tongue into his cheek, eyebrow raised, but by the third time it comes up, Kihyun’s face crumpling as he groans that he’s too hot and too cold and how his whole body hurts, Minhyuk doesn't say a word. Just looks about as worried as Hoseok feels.

Hoseok keeps his palm pressed against Kihyun's hot skin and adjusts the pillows behind his head to make sure he's comfortable.

“How’s he doing?” Minhyuk whispers as he hovers in their bedroom door.

“Temperature is still high,” Hoseok replies. "He definitely has a fever."

"There's something going round... I'll be fine. It's probably just a flu," Kihyun mumbles, but he curls up closer against Hoseok's side and closes his eyes.

“Is there anything I can do?”  Minhyuk asks. “Are you hungry, Ki? Do you want some soup?”

Kihyun nods from his sickbed and Hoseok wonders if Minhyuk is even going to pretend to use the stove, like Kihyun prefers he does.

“Don’t tell him I heated it with my powers,” Minhyuk whispers when he returns and puts down the bowl on the nightstand next to Kihyun. Hoseok reaches out to place a hand on his leg as he passes the bed and squeezes, smiles up at him. It's nice, this. Not that Kihyun is sick, of course, but just-- them, all together. Caring for each other, using their powers to do tiny, but significant things, like cool fevers and heat soup.

“I can hear you.” Kihyun opens one eye.

“Shh, you have a fever, you're imagining things.” Minhyuk places a finger to his lips and grins. He shuts the door quietly as he leaves the room.

Hoseok says to Kihyun, “Why do we love him?” and Kihyun laughs. 

"I can hear you!" Minhyuk calls from behind the door, but he's laughing too.

Hoseok is exhausted by the time Kihyun’s temperature drops. Using his power sucks up his energy, but it’s hard to notice when he’s just freezing ice cubes or idly drawing ice patterns onto Kihyun's palm. Focusing on cooling down his sick boyfriend without making him too cold, without freezing him, is weirdly draining.

“I saved you some soup.” Minhyuk sits down next to him, holds out a bowl of steaming broth. “Soup for a superhero,” he smiles as he hands it over.

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Hero?”

“Yes, hero!” Minhyuk nudges his knee. “Tell me, is Kihyun less sick than he was earlier?”

“Well, yeah…” He places the soup on the table in front of him quickly; if he holds onto the bowl too long it’ll cool down. He stirs it with his spoon.

“So you saved the day.” Minhyuk tucks his legs up underneath him, settles on the couch. “Like a superhero.”

And Hoseok thinks about this for a minute, takes a spoonful of soup (which is the perfect temperature) and says, “I guess I did.”

 

\--

 

(Lee Minhyuk. Power: Heat Manipulation.)

Kihyun huffs loudly from across the room as Hoseok pulls Minhyuk's onto the couch and then straddles him, pinning him down and smiling at him coquettishly. When Hoseok grips Minhyuk’s wrists, lust pools at the pit of his belly and he cants his hips just to get a reaction out of him. It works.

It also gets another reaction out of Kihyun.

“I’m trying to write my thesis, you know,” he calls from his seat at the desk underneath the window.

“We know.” Minhyuk laughs as Hoseok bends down and blows tiny icicles onto the tips of his eyelashes. They’re too close to see, but a kaleidoscope of colours appears in front of his vision for a moment. The icicles melt almost instantly, even though they’re not touching his skin. He’s hot in general, and it comes in useful sometimes, especially in the sort of weather the city is seeing this winter.

Hoseok holds his wrists and turns his head in Kihyun’s direction as he sits back up. “You’ve been writing it for hours,” he says. “Come play with us.”

“It takes longer than mere hours to write a masterpiece,” Kihyun replies, hardly looking up from his laptop. “So stop trying to distract me, it isn’t working.”

“Okay, fine. We’ll not be distracting,” Minhyuk calls, he and Hoseok both trying not to laugh at their boyfriend’s defiant tone. “We’ll just mind our own business, quietly.”

And Minhyuk means it, but he’s not naturally a quiet person, and especially not when he’s restless and needy and happy. Sometimes he can’t even believe how happy he is, how safe and loved he feels, here with Kihyun and Hoseok.

Later, when Kihyun’s too tired to keep typing, and he climbs onto the couch with them, Minhyuk leans down to press a kiss to the right side of his neck. Hoseok grins and does the same on Kihyun's left side. Kihyun’s eyes flutter shut, a barely audible gasp leaving his mouth at the shock of the cold.

And, honestly, as much as Minhyuk likes to be useful, and as much as he enjoys feeling powerful, this is Minhyuk’s favourite way for he and Hoseok to use their powers.

**Author's Note:**

> So tempted to write a nsfw temperature play second part ~~


End file.
